Harfang qui rumine n'a pas bonne mine
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Etre messagère ailée d'un sorcier, c'est bien, mais demandeton l'avis de l'intéressée pour autant ? Petite fantaisie ruminatoire humoristique sur la plus connue des harfangs des neiges.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling. Petit clin d'œil à Naon ( il en faut pour attirer le lecteur, hein ) ; p Merci à Mirliton qui m'a fait écrire cette fic, même si le résultat reste à voir ; ) En tout cas, ce fut un excellent défouloir à mes ruminements. R&R, siouplaît ! _

**Harfang qui rumine n'a pas bonne mine**

Shwouuup… Shwouuuuuuuup… Shwouuuup…

- Pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cet endroit ! Il n'y a donc aucun respect pour ceux qui travaillent ? C'est ça, lorgnez-moi comme une vieille schnock parce que j'exige un peu de paix pour me reposer !

Plock plock plonk splatch !

- Vous me révulsez, bande de souillons ! Je vous apprendrais à tout catapulter par terre chez vous, moi ! Vous ne valez guère mieux qu'une colonie de rats d'égouts ! Oué oué, pavanez-vous comme des princesses dans vos fanfreluches pouilleuses ! J'estime que j'ai le droit de dormir, non ? Alors si vous n'êtes pas en fonction, déguerpissez-moi le plancher, et plus vite que ça !

Hedwige remua de mécontentement sur son perchoir, une moue écoeurée au coin du bec. Ces fichues effraies avaient laissé libre cours à leurs fantaisies intestinales pour produire une œuvre cascadante un peu partout sur les murs, les perchoirs et le sol déjà bien encroûté. Il ne manquerait plus que ces pimbêches aient rendu leurs pelotes !

La volière était plongée dans les ténèbres. Hiboux comme chouettes dormaient à poing fermé. De temps à autre retentissait un hululement ensommeillé. Hedwige parcourut de ses grands yeux ambrés l'obscurité. Qu'elle se l'avoue, elle adorait faire sa commère, même si personne n'était là à l'instant pour partager ses dires. C'était tout un art, de débusquer les travers des uns et des autres. Et tout un art aussi de se rengorger de son propre savoir-vivre comparé à tous ces déviants potentiels.

La vieille Croisebec ronflait comme un poêle défaillant, une queue de mulot pendant du côté gauche de son bec. Révulsant. Ne pouvait-elle pas agiter ses restes de repas devant son sorcier pour qu'il lui rabote l'extrémité d'un coup de baguette ? Et la boule de plumes bouffantes qui avait pour nom Coquecigrue. Parlons- en ! Toujours perché, ce canari de foire ! Sans cesse à pioupiouter comme un teckel hystérique après la grande andouille de Ron ! Et lui qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner pivoine dès que la bestiole faisait son animal de compagnie à rendre gaga les filles de l'école ! Enfin bon, ça valait toujours mieux que cette outre crevée de rat qu'il possédait avant…

La sublime chouette harfang devait bien le reconnaître, l'âge la rendait aigrie. Mais n'y avait-il pas de quoi ? On lui avait refilé un destin hors du commun : chouette officielle d'Harry Potter, le célèbre sorcier qui avait envoyé le redoutablement tarte Lord Voldemort dans les limbes du Mal ! Et puis ? Est-ce que c'était gratifiant pour autant ? Ses collègues ailées ne perdaient pas un moment pour envier sa position de messagère célébrissime. Et ils ne se privaient pas pour lui envoyer à la face des « tu devrais être honorée de servir le grand Harry Potter, d'être le relais du Bien » dès qu'elle esquissait une plainte contre lui. Tu parles !

Est-ce qu'eux savaient au moins ce que c'était que de se coltiner l'autre emplumé à carreaux ? Oh, bien sûr, c'était toujours impressionnant de la voir délivrer un message d'une importance capitale pour le bon déroulement des affaires de môsieur-oh-va-t-on-cesser-de-me-percevoir-comme-un-geignard-persécuté ? Oh, oui, elle fendait les cieux de son vol gracile, déjouait les mouches maléfiques et les abeilles traîtresses qui jonchaient son chemin. Ouuuuh, elle affrontait aussi tous les temps avec son plumage neigeux.

Qu'il vente à desquamer un troll ou qu'il pleuve, qui appelait-on pour porter un message à deux pieds cinq pouces du Grand Hall de Poudlard ? Hedwige ! Hedwige par-ci, Hedwige par-là ! Hedwige, va te manger des rafales grêleuses en pleine tête pour apporter une babiole décorative à Hagrid ! Hedwige, va roussir tes plumes aux antipodes pour offrir son cadeau à Tonton Sirius ! Hedwige, va coucher dans la volière te déboucher les sinus avec les remugles de crottes. Hedwige, fais-ci fais-ça mais pas un merci ou une couenne de bacon tous les trente-six du mois !

Et les risques du métier, est-ce que quelqu'un y pensait ? Eh bien, elle, oui, y pensait ! Elle se pansait même à cause d'eux. De rage, la chouette poussa un hululement sonore qui fit tiquer les autres pensionnaires. Avait-on idée de se servir d'elle alors que dès qu'elle quittait le domaine douillet de Poudlard les hordes ardentes du suprêmement bancal Mal se lançaient à sa poursuite ? Et que je te décoche une flèche acérée, et que je t'envoie une boule de feu, et que je te lâche un condor enragé aux trousses. La faute à qui ? Bah tiens, pas celle de Merlin, pardi !

Non, tout ça c'était la faute d'Harry. Harry et sa manie de communiquer par parchemin taché de trois gouttes d'encre toutes les cinq secondes. Au lieu de rédiger un bon gros rouleau, de l'estampiller « bureau des plaintes » et de l'envoyer à son malheureux destinataire, qu'est-ce que cet empoté faisait ? Il griffonnait une phrase à chaque fois qu'une idée lui venait. Et elles venaient, les idées, oh ça, pas de souci là-dessus. Seulement elles venaient très, trop fréquemment, sans pour autant avoir assez de substance pour emplir l'horizon du récepteur.

Quand Harry abusait de Chocogrenouilles et se récoltait une migraine à faire jaillir Athéna de son crâne, qui avait-il besoin de prévenir ? Sirius ! Et où Sirius se terrait-il ? Hé oui, là où c'était bien glauque et bien compliqué pour s'y rendre ! Alors, à la longue, ça rendait aigre d'être dérangée en plein roupillon pour transmettre un message disant « Sirius, ma cicatrice me fait mal, je crois que le Mal est à l'action et qu'il va frapper sous peu. » Tss tss. Et ce n'était pas avec le malheureux bol de porridge que ce pingre de Sirius lui donnait qu'elle repartait le cœur léger vers Poudlard. Non, elle en avait le ventre lourd et le cœur au bord du bec, de sa pâtée pour chien. Et elle ne voulait même plus voir l'infâme eau des marais qu'il lui présentait. Il y avait tellement de larves de moustique là-dedans qu'elle se transformerait en ruche à paludisme avant d'avoir traversé un comté.

Pour résumer, Hedwige n'était pas très satisfaite de son sort. Transporter des lettres soporifiques ou gémissantes, des balais hors de prix ou du gâteau de Mme Weasley ( dont le fumet était une torture pour son estomac si ingratement sous-nourri ), c'était du pareil au même. Ça lui donnait un tour de rein et l'air crétin. Dire qu'il y en avait qui jouissaient d'une vie bien plus palpitante.

Fumesec en était l'incarnation parfaite ! Son charisme en faisait un oiseau respecté et admiré. Bon, il fallait dire qu'avoir un pedigree mythique, ça aidait aussi. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se targuer de traverser les âges en renaissant de ses cendres. Hedwige soupira longuement. Qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui arrache une plume du croupion pour en tirer une magie sertie dans du bois… Qu'elle aurait aimé surgir dans un moment critique pour apporter une lourde épée antique à son sorcier en détresse ( comme à peu près une fois par an dans les grandes lignes )… Qu'elle aurait aimé dormir sur un perchoir de luxe, au chaud dans une pièce bien chauffée, avec de la bonne pitance.

Mais non, il devait faire avec. Dormir bien souvent sur des perchoirs improvisés, comme de méphitiques antennes de télévision ou des fils de sèche-linge crasseux. Hedwige renifla bruyamment, s'attirant les grommellements de ses congénères. Un peu de reconnaissance, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Une tranche de bacon tous les quatre matins, un bol d'eau de source au réveil et des biscuits secs toujours à portée de main. Ce n'était pas la lune, qu'elle demandait, tout de même !

Enfin, la communication n'était pas non plus aisée avec les sorciers. Déjà qu'ils oubliaient d'enseigner à lire à leurs oiseaux… Combien de fois s'était-elle emmêlée les ailes dans des couloirs aériens ? Bah oui, une pancarte l'indiquait, mais bon pour elle ça n'avait pas plus de sens qu'un leprechaun glabre qui agiterait un mouton galeux à bout de bras, le tout sur un air de concertina.

Hedwige fit claquer sa langue contre son bec. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ruminer depuis quelques mois. Est-ce que les chouettes avaient la ménopause ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Ce qui lui rappela qu'elle aimerait bien couver une portée de répliques miniatures d'elle avant d'être hors d'usage. Mais là encore… Allez trouver un mari avec cet emploi du temps de chauffeur de bus ! Et puis, il convenait de trouver un beau mâle avec de la prestance. Pas question qu'elle assure sa descendance avec Errol ! Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants qui aient le corps de body-builders !

Il faudrait patienter que les remous actuels se tassent. Les affaires des sorciers ne devraient pas la toucher tant ! Qu'ils se chamaillent sans menacer la faune et la flore de la planète ! C'était ça, qu'elle reprochait le plus à Harry : sa propension à s'attirer les pires ennuis imaginables. Ce garçon devrait être une bénédiction, c'était une calamité. Un aimant à clous, vis, agrafes et autres métaux tranchants, piquants et vecteurs de rouille infectieuse. Et pourtant, elle l'aimait, son jeune adolescent.

Il n'était pas bien souvent très doué de sa personne, avait une forte tendance à lui hérisser les plumes en lui chatouillant la patte quand il y attachait un message, et ne jouait pas assez avec elle, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle l'aimait, ce sorcier. Avec son regard ahuri et sa coiffure qui le faisait ressembler à un cochon d'Inde à rosette, il lui plaisait. Quand il n'était pas rongé par l'angoisse de se faire trucider par une limace ensorcelée ou réprimander par cette tragi-comique chauve-souris hargneuse de Rogue, c'était le parfait compagnon.

Enfin, on ne refait pas les gens ! Et si Harry avait une nature d'éternel tourmenté, elle devrait faire avec. Après tout, il ne l'empêchait pas de vivre sa vie de son côté, loin de là. Alors, pourquoi ne pas aller rejoindre ses partenaires de volière qui donnaient la chasse aux petits rongeurs dans les champs fraîchement labourés des environs ? Ça faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas glissé sur le vent sans rien à la patte. La Voie Lactée scintillait comme un joyau, quoi de mieux que de se baigner dans son éclat ?

Déployant ses ailes duveteuses, Hedwige s'étira consciencieusement avant de prendre son envol. Puis, avec un hululement sauvage, elle fila à l'extérieur, laissant les ex-dormeurs ruminer leur content. Avec bonheur, elle goûta l'air nocturne, se hâtant vers son festin.


End file.
